Clock Tower 2: Sleepover in Hell
REMEMBER CLOCK TOWER? Welcome the the second one! In the end of the first one, Alyssa was asked to come to her friend, janet's sleepover. And she agrees!!!! (Or so she does in my book!) After accepting, her and max sent off. What is gonna happen here? JOIN NOW!!!! Our endings are listed here. 'SIGN UPS ARE CLOSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Janet-1dra7 Killed Early Day 1 Max-Mr. E Alyssa-The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Harry-Youre2490 (Mr.E let me have him) Jenny-HR Killed Mid-Day 1 Opal-Mrdaimion Lemmy-Sunslicer2(are there customs?) Laura- Kevvy9 EvilTweek-theeviloctorock Harriet-Sierrastalker (Mr. E:STOP EDITING! for the fifth time!) Elimination/Death Table (Mr. E:Only I and 1dra7 can edit this) 'Pre-chat' : Alyssa: *In car car with Max* I'm glad you're okay Max:*swerves* Sorry, I only have one hand. *chuckle* *They park car in front of house* Jenny:Hi. Alyssa: Hi Jenny, Max this is Jenny, Jenny this is Max Max:Hi! *Puts out chopped off hand* Oops.*puts out other hand* Jenny:*gets creeped out* Max:What? Alyssa: Jenny you have nothing to be worried about, it's a long story...*Kisses Max's cheek* Jenny:O-O-Okay.. Harry:Alyssa! Whats up! Anything new? Who's he? Alyssa: Hey, Well...this is Max, he's a very special person that helped me through a rough patch, my boyfriend basically. Jenny:What do we do? Max:I dont know. Harry: I'm so happy for you guys. Alyssa: I guess we wait for Janet to open the door. MAx:*yells through a bullhorn* HURRY UP IT"S 23 DEGREES OUT HERE!!!! Alyssa: *To Max* I'm going to wait in the car Harry: I'm going to my truck. Max:I'll go with you. Draven: NO MORE CHATTING. NOTHING HORRIFYING IS GONNA HAPPEN HERE. And no ryan. You're not coming back to life -_- (SS2: Are there customs?) EvilTweek:Hey Max & Alyssa. I decided to see what the hell was going on after trying to fix Tweek. I'm not 100% Completed yet though. 'DAY 1:' Draven: WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Living Room:' Draven: This is the living room. Everyone has their sleeping bag in hand. A coffee table sits in front of the couch, while the TV remains unplugged. Lemmy: *goes into Janet's room* (are there customs?) Janet: *Opens Door* WELCOME GUYS!!!!!!!!! Alyssa: *Hugs Janet* Hi Janet, it's been a long time! (No. No customs today) Janet: Hey Alyssa!!!!!! Come on in guys!! 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' Couch: Coffee Table: 'HIDING SPOT:' UNDER THE COUCH: 'LIVING ROOM CHAT:' Alyssa: So...what you been up to lately? Janet: Ooh nothin...Wow. You look awful Alyssa! What happened? Did you lose a bet? Alyssa: It's a long story...I don't wanna talk about it. Janet: You lost a bet with Harry didn't you!!!!!!! ^_^ Alyssa: No not really...so when is everyone else going to get here? Janet: They should already be here...... Alyssa: Well anyway it's okay i'm glad that I get to see at least one of my friends right now. Basement Door: *Knock, Knock, Knock* Harry: What was that? Alyssa: *Jokingly* I don't know go check it out! Janet: *Answers door* Hello? Nobody is there. Max:Oh, No..... Draven: Hey max, do you mind to put the names, do the coloring, and such and such. THERE WILL BE NO MORE THAN 12 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Janet: Who is the idot? Draven: *slaps janet* I AM NOT AN IDIOT. Janet: Yeah...What do you mean, "uh ooh?" Max:Go down there. Janet: Okay. I'll get beer while we are there too. You guys lay out your sleeping bags!!! BRB :) Alyssa: Max when can I tell Janet what happened? Harry: Over hears her* What did hapen? Max:Go ahead. Alyssa: Okay we went to go see Jennifer's aunt...then a lot of strange things happened, and everyone died except me and Max. Draven: She is crazy. That never happened. Max:She's telling the truth. Harry: Ha ha funny one. Draven: LIEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! TELL THEM THE FULL TRUTH! ALL THAT HAPPENED.And get Janet to tell her too. Max:Draven, you are putting these kids in terrible danger! ---- Draven: THE FRONT DOOR IS LOCKED! YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE!!!!!!!!!! 'Basement:' Draven: The basement is under the stairs. It expands into a large area, holding 3 hiding areas. A fridge sits in the middle. The garage door is stuck. A door leads into the back yard. Janet: HMM...Nobody is down here... The fridge is open? Alyssa: Janet? You've been down here forever. Max:They have beer? Draven: Where is janet? (She isn't here past the line above) OMG. I SMELL HAM!!!!! THE FRIDGE!!! Alyssa: What's that smell *Opens Fridge* JANET'S BLOODY, MUTILATED BODY FALLS OUT FROM THE FRIDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Max:Here we go again.... Alyssa: Oh God *Leaves Basement* Scissorman: *Jumps out from fridge* I WILL FOLLOW YOU UNTIL YOU DIE ALYSSA AND MAX!!!! Max:But, you died! *Runs* 'HIDING SPOTS:' IN THE FRIDGE: IN A SMALL CRAWL SPACE: Harriet: *hides in hiding spot* IN THE WALL THROUGH A SMALL CRACK: ' Lemmy: *hide 'BASEMENT CHAT: 'Backyard:' Draven: The back yard has a very large fence, unable to crawl over. A small car lays in the driving way, untouched. It seems it hasn't been driven in years!!! 'HIDING SPACES:' UNDER THE CAR: Alyssa: *Hides in hiding spot* IN THE CAR: 'BACKYARD CHAT:' 'Janet's Bedroom:' Draven: This bedroom is filled with pink paint, boy band pictures, and teddy bears. The perfect room for GIRLY girls. 'HIDING SPOT:' UNDER THE BED: Harry: *hides in hiding spot* Scissorman: *Stomps by* Hello?? *Chops scissors* Nothing. 'JANET BEDROOM CHAT:' Alyssa: *Enters with everyone* Okay think...what are some place we can get out at? Draven: Nowhere to Run. Somewhere to hide ;) Jenny:Oh gosh.Where should we hide? Draven: Anywhere with nobody in it. Scissorman: *Jumps in through roof* AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *Chops scissors and walks towards Jenny* Max:*runs* Alyssa: Jenny go to the basement now! *To Scissorma * It's me you want right, come get me *Leaves room* Scissorman: GOODBYE JENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Uses scissors and chops through Jenny's Head* Draven: JENNY IS OUT!!!!!!!!!! (HR:That's not fair I didn't even get a chance to do anything.Oh well :( Lemmy: *under bed and whispering* What just happened? Whatever! *runs down to the kitchen* 'Harry's Bedroom:' Draven: A baseball lays in the dead middle of the floor. The bed is messy and unkempt. A TV is playing rock and roll music. Not like me at all!!!! But this is like the average boy room. (I'm a boy) 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' Unkempt Bed: Shabby Painting: Opal: *starts seraching through it* Draven: OPAL FINDS A KEY. Phone: Lemmy: *starts examining phone* 'HARRY BEDROOM CHAT:' Harry: Why are you in my bedroom? Jenny:We are looking for things. Harry: In MY room. Alyssa: *Enters* Harry we need to go now let's go it's Janet she's dead Harry: WHAT!!!!!!!!! Max:that or barracade the door. Alyssa: Wait what about the others? Harry: So what you guys said was true. Max:Yes! You know that guy Ryan? He killed himself cause he didn't want to be eaten alive Draven: THE DOOR IS LOCKED! YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE THE HOUSE!!!! Jenny:*enters*WHAT!? Alyssa: *Closes and locks the door* Jenny:Why did you do that? Scissorman: *Bursts through door weilding scissors* AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! YOU ALL WILL DIE! STARTING WITH JENNY!!!!!!! Alyssa: Shit run go! *Opens the door and runs out* Max:*Runs* Jenny:*runs out*Why me? Harry: *runs behind them* (To hide, type in in a hiding spot area, *Hides in hiding spot*) 'Kitchen:' Draven: Food sits in the kitchen. The fridge is topped with food, and drinks. You can't enter the fridge, but a handle lays attatched to the back of the fridge. Alyssa: *Enters Kitchen* Max how come they don't believe us? Max:I don't know, They'll just have to find out the hard way. Draven: Janet my believe you. She is in the basement. Getting beer. Go get janet. Jenny:*enters*Hi.Is anyone here?I'm goin' back*goes back to Harry's room*. 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' Stove: Jenny:*starts to search* Mysterious Handle: Lemmy: *starts examining it* Draven: You Yank on the handle, and it reveals what is now below!! Lemmy: *walks through the passage* (that's what it is, right? O.o I so confused) 'KITCHEN CHAT:' 'SECRET LIBRARY:' Draven: THE SECRET AREA YOU FOUND IN THE FRIDGE IS A LIBRARY!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS ONLY A HIDING SPOT. IT HOLDS 5 PEOPLE. 'HIDING IN THE AREA:' Lemmy: *hiding in the hiding spot* Scissorman: *Walks by outside* 'DAY 1 HAS ENDED!!!!!!!! DAY 2 WILL BEGIN SHORTLY. IF NOT TODAY, TOMORROW. STAY TUNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 'DAY 2: House Of Death' 'SCISSORMAN HAS AN ALIBI!!!!! HE CAN NOW DISSAPEAR AND REAPPEAR AS HE PLEASES'. Draven: Yep. Episode names now! LET THE DAY BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!! 'Living Room:' Draven: This is the living room. Everyone has their sleeping bag in hand. A coffee table sits in front of the couch, while the TV remains unplugged. 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' Couch: Opal: *searches underneath the cushions* Coffee Table: 'HIDING SPOT:' UNDER THE COUCH: Opal:*saw the Scirroman stabbing theorugh the wall, and hid* Scissorman: HEEELLLOOOO?????? *Stabs at couch* I smell you there Opal............ *Raises scissors* Scissorman: *Chops couch and opal in two* Draven: OPAL IS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'LIVING ROOM CHAT:' Alyssa: There has to be some way out of here. Draven: Nope. At least ONLY scissorman is chasing you. Harry: Why not just them why the rest us? Draven: I have no idea what you just said. ._. Scissorman: *Stabs through wall* Harry: *runs to the basement* Alyssa: *Runs to Max* Max:*bumps into Alyssa* Scissorman: AAAAAAAAH!!!!! *Chops scissors* Alyssa: Max we gotta get to the play room, I think there's something there Max:Ok. *runs* 'Upstairs Hallway:' Draven: In the hallway you see 3 doors. One door goes to the Play room. The second door, goes to Janet's Mom and Dad's Bedroom. The third door goes to the library. 'Play Room:' Draven: The room has many toys in it. Eerie? The light is off, and a baby alarm is set up next to a baby carriage. The bed is empty. No baby is here. And no parents... 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' Baby Moniter: Toy Chest 1: Alyssa: *Opens the first chest* Max:*is behind her* Draven: Inside, YOU FIND A BLOODY ARM!!!!!! Alyssa: Oh God! *Grabs Max's hand* Open the next one Toy Chest 2: Scissorman: *Jumps through floor. Destroying the second one* Alyssa: Leave us alone! *Runs* Scissorman: *Grabs scissorman and slams her against a wall* KISS ME ALYSSA. Harry: *walks in and throws a beer at the back of his head* Scissorman: YOU THINK I CARE HARRY? *Throws a large chair at him* KISS ME ALYSSA!!!!! Alyssa: *Knees him* Bastard! Scissorman: Well if you don't kiss me you have to die!!!! *Raises scissors* Harry: *gets up and hits him in the back of the head with a rocking chair* Scissorman: *Throws a brick at his head and knocks him out* DIE ALYSSA!!!!!! Harry: *when he falls a lighter falls out of his pocket and slides to Alyssa* Scissorman: GRRR!!!!! *Stabs alyssa in the stomache* (Not dead yet) Harry: *gets up and takes thw scissors from him and tryes to stab him* Scissorman: *Takes scissors back* AAAH!!!! *Stabs Harry in his Head* DEAD!!! Draven: HARRY IS ELIMINATED!!!!!!!!!!!! Alyssa: *Leaves* Scissorman: I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! Scissorman: *catches up to alyssa* *Grabs her* KISS ME OR DIE!!!!!!!!!! 'PLAY ROOM CHAT:' Max:Ok. 'Janet's Mom and Dad's Room:' Draven: The room has two beds in it. One bed has a human shaped lump in it with covers over it. Dare you look? 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' Lump: Harriet:Can I have gloves? Max:*Is in there with her, examining it* 'PARENT ROOM CHAT:' Max:*runs in with Alyssa* Oh No! Scissorman: *Bursts in* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Max:Hey! C'mon be reasonable! Can you at least tell me why you want to kill us? Alyssa: *Holds wound* It hurts *Falls* Max:*Runs with her in his arms* Scissorman: AAAAAAAAH!!!! *Grabs Alyssa* KISS ME!!!!!!!!!!!! EvilTweek:*runs in room*Run Max i'll take care of him*Takes out Shield and Scissors* Scissors: HOLY CRAP!!! *Gets scissors and jumps down the floor* EvilTweek:Oh sweet. Scissorman: *Jumps up behind him* AHAHAHAHHAAHA!!!!!!!!!! *Stabs evilTweek in Head* AHA!!!! YOU ARE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!! EvilTweek:*coughs*Scissorman I just Have one thing to say*Coughs**Starts Giving him the Finger*F*CK YOU*Vanishes* 'Library:' Draven: The library is STUFFED with books. It seems like it has been ransacked. The check out center is empty, but blood is on the cash register. 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' Cash Register: Bookshelf 1: Bookshelf 2: 'LIBRARY CHAT:' 'Basement:' Draven: The basement is under the stairs. It expands into a large area, holding 3 hiding areas. A fridge sits in the middle. The garage door is stuck. A door leads into the back yard. Scissorman: Ooh Harrrrryyyyy............... Harry: *throws beers at the floor to distract him then he runs away* Lemmy: *runs into the basement* Scissorman: *Busts down door* I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!! 'HIDING SPOTS:' IN THE FRIDGE: IN A SMALL CRAWL SPACE: Harriet:*hides in hiding spot* IN THE WALL THROUGH A SMALL CRACK: ''' '''Lemmy: *in hiding spot* Lemmy: *exits* 'BASEMENT CHAT:' 'Backyard:' Draven: The back yard has a very large fence, unable to crawl over. A small car lays in the driving way, untouched. It seems it hasn't been driven in years!!! 'HIDING SPACES:' UNDER THE CAR: IN THE CAR: Harriet:*runs inside car and locks all th e doors and bars all windows* Scissorman: *Pops up in back seat* Harriet:*elbows him in the face and breaks window and jumps out and exits as fast as can* Scissorman: *Is out cold* 'BACKYARD CHAT:' 'Upstairs Hallway:' 'Janet's Bedroom:' Draven: This bedroom is filled with pink paint, boy band pictures, and teddy bears. The perfect room for GIRLY girls. 'HIDING SPOT:' UNDER THE BED: 'JANET BEDROOM CHAT:' 'Harry's Bedroom:' Draven: A baseball lays in the dead middle of the floor. The bed is messy and unkempt. A TV is playing rock and roll music. Not like me at all!!!! But this is like the average boy room. (I'm a boy) 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' Unkempt Bed: Shabby Painting: Phone: 'HARRY BEDROOM CHAT:' 'Kitchen:' Draven: Food sits in the kitchen. The fridge is topped with food, and drinks. You can't enter the fridge, but a handle lays attatched to the back of the fridge. 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' Stove: 'KITCHEN CHAT:' 'Secret Library:' Draven: The secret area you found in the fridge is a secret library!!!! This is only a hiding spot. This spot can hold 4 people. Harriet:*runs into library and locks doors holding a gun* 'HIDING IN THE AREA:' Lemmy: *in the hiding spot* Max:*hides* Scissorman: *Stabs through wall* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Max:*uses Lemmy as a human shield* Scissorman: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!! *Chops scissors* EITHER YOU OR LEMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lemmy: *switches places with Max and runs out of the hiding spot* Max:*runs away* Harriet:*runs in and shoots Scissorman and exits* Scissorman: *Jumps up from behind Harriet and tries to kill her* AHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Harriet:*takes reversal and disarms him* Draven: He falls, scared!!! His head is wide open, and he has his scissors on the ground, and you still have a loaded gun!!!! Scissorman is alive... still. Harriet:See you in Hell Scissorman.*fires at Scissorman's head.* Scissorman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Bursts into flames* 'Day 2 HAS ENDED!!!! Day 3 will begin shortly.' 'DAY 3:' Did it all really end? IS THERE A KILLER UPGRADE?????? 'Secret Library:' Draven: Scissorman is shot!!!! AND IN FLAMES!!! The House begins to set fire! Draven: Everyone!!! TO THE LIBRARY!!! 'Library:' Draven: Everyone who remains alive!!! Come on! Run into the reading room!!! LEMMY ALSO DIED IN THE FIRE!!!!!!!!!! As well did Laura! Max was carrying Alyssa. SO MAX, ALYSSA, AND HARRIET ARE THE FINAL 3 ALIVE!!! Max:Not again..... Draven: You three need to work together to get that ladder down from the roof! We need to hurry before Scissorman comes back! Harriet:I can land on small spaces! I'll jump the farthest I can. Max:Hurry *Starts Helping* Yoolar: I AM YOOLAR. THE EVIL SPIRIT OF DEATH. SCISSORMAN'S GUARDIAN. I WILL KILL ONLY ONE OF YOU. WHICH ONE THOUGH??? Max:Not Me. Yoolar: Then I'll take ALYSSA. Harriet:I got it! *puts it down on floor so they can climb up* Yoolar: AHAHAHA!!! *Slices Alyssa in half* Harriet:Alyssa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yoolar: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *Continues slicing* AHAHAHA!! *Dissapears* Harriet:Max!Hurry!I am so scared I'm thinking of leaving NOW! Max:Oh my God!!!! I can't take IT!!!!! Harriet:Come ON! Hurry!* holds hand out on side that Max lost*Sorry.*holds out other hand* EvilTweek Ghost:Max! Here*puts robotic hand on him*Bye*vanishes* Max:*Blows kiss to Alyys' Corpse* Bye *Grabs hand*